Just Friends
by mynameisamineral
Summary: This is a continuation of STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU! So don't read this until you read Still In Love With You, or you will be VERY Confused! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! These stories really mean alot to me. Thanks :D You're all awesome


There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with, it's cool we're just friends, we walk the halls at school, we know its casual, it's cool we're just

"NICK!" She yelled into the phone. _ Even though we've talked to each other on the phone every day since she left California for the second time, she still acts surprised when she hears me on the phone._

"Hey DJ," I smiled. _So much has happened in these past 3 months. Diamond and I have become closer than ever. We've become such good friends it's unbelievable. I can't count the amount of times I've helped her get over her breakups with Dexter, and then helped them get back together. The getting back together part is always the hardest for me since I am in love with her. But, for right now, she needs a friend, and that's what I'm going to be for her. _

"Dexter and I got back together" she giggled._ That's great…not_

"Good, for you DJ. I'm glad you're happy again" I sighed.

"What's the matter NJ?" she asked. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," I lied.

"Oh, okay. Are you sure, you sound like something is really bothering you" she pressed._ Nothing's wrong, well besides the fact that I'm in love with you, but other than that I'm fine._

"No, really I'm fine" I assured her. _I miss your smile. I wish you were here._

"I'll talk to you later NJ" she sighed softly._ Damn it, I made her sad._

"Okay, bye" I replied and hung up.

~_Flashback~_

_"Nick, where are you taking me?" she asked. I took her small frail hand into mine._

_ "You'll see" I smirked. I continued to lead her up the hill. Finally we reached the top of it._

_ "Close, your eyes," I demanded._

_ "Don't you think it's a little too late to ask me to do that?" she asked, but closed her eyes anyway. I grabbed her waist and moved her in front of me._

_"Okay now open your eyes" I whispered into her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around._

_ "Nick, this is amazing! How did you find this place?" she asked smiling brightly._

_ "My brother used to take me here when I was a kid, and I fell in love with it, so I thought you might too" I explained. I followed her eyes as she moved from the lake below to the rocky cliffs far out in the distance. She quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her into her hug and kissed her temple. She pulled back from the hug grinning. She pressed her lips into mine, smiling into the kiss. _

_~Flashback over~_

"I need to see her, but she's miles away what am I going to do?" I sighed to myself.

**Diamond's POV:**

"I can't deal with this anymore, I have to see him" I sighed. _I hate our casual relationship. There's nothing I can do about it though. He's my good friend, it's my fault I fell in love with him again. Why did Dexter have to take me to California? _I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mom was in there cooking.

"Mom, I want to go to California again," I grinned.

"Did Dexter surprise you again?" she asked smiling.

"No, I want to go alone this time" I replied biting my bottom lip. My mom stopped cooking and looked up at me.

"Well who are you going to stay with? I don't want you staying in a hotel alone. I've seen the movie hostage, and I don't want that happening to you" she replied.

"I have a couple of friends out there, and worst case scenario I could always stay with grandma" I explained.

"Okay, so let's say I do let you go to California on your own, what is the reason for your travel?" she asked skeptically. I began to open my mouth. "This doesn't have something to do with a certain Nick Jonas being back in your life, does it?" she continued. I shrugged my shoulders with an irresistible smile tugging at my lips.

"It's been some time since I've seen him, and we're just becoming friends, and long distance relationships require work" I explained. She began to giggle. "Okay look, I realized something 3 months ago, that I might be in love with him again, and I just want to find out for myself if I am, or if I was just confused because Dexter and I were going through a rough patch" I smiled.

"About this Dexter….do you plan on breaking up with him before you go? Or…what," she asked.

"I'll figure it out. Mom, please just give me two weeks out there. Just two weeks, and I promise I'll have everything figured out. She looked at me with a stern look, but after a few seconds her face softened.

"Fine, you leave tomorrow. I would say remember to call, but you won't. Just keep your phone on, and by you at all times" she warned. I screamed and hugged her tightly.


End file.
